A comprehensive cancer center has existed in Detroit since 1966; in May of 1976, the institutions comprising this center together formally established the Comprehensive Cancer of Metropolitan Detroit (CCMD). The CCMD was established through the affiliation of the Michigan Cancer Foundation and the Wayne State University School of Medicine , for the purpose of facilitating interdisciplinary and inter-departmental activities in cancer research and cancer care, and of supporting the augmentation of cancer resources in the Detroit metropolitan region. The CCMD was formed to initiate and facilitate collaborative approaches to cancer work in all of its primary areas. A very substantial emphasis has been placed on the initiation and support of multi-disciplinary, inter-institutional, and broad-based projects and programs. Project-level proposals are presented for the supplementation of specific activities that are either supportive of multiple operational units with the Center, or respond to specific, well-defined program objectives in activity areas already well underway. The task of coordinating the collaborative and multi-interest programs described in this application falls to the leadership of the Center, the Director, the Associated Directors, and their staffs. Each Associate Director is responsible for the planning and initiation of broad-based programs within his division; and the Center's Operating Committee (which includes the Center Director) is responsible for overall program planning, cross-disciplinary collarorations, and the identification of worthwhile developmental projects in all program areas.